Determining the position of each vehicle in a guideway network is essential to maintain precise control and coordinated movement of vehicles in the guideway network. In some solutions, vehicle positioning information is generated using on-guideway devices positioned on a guideway, such as axle counters or track circuits, which generate a position signal in response to the presence of the vehicle on the guideway at the location of the on-guideway device. If the on-guideway device is damaged so that false positive or false negative position signals are generated, personnel are dispatched to the location of the on-guideway device to perform repairs.
In some other solutions, vehicle positioning information is generated using wayside devices positioned along a wayside of the guideway, such as transponders or optical equipment, which generate the position signal in response to passage of the vehicle by the wayside device. If the wayside device is damaged so that false positive or false negative position signals are generated, personnel are dispatched to the location of the wayside device to perform repairs. In each of the above described solutions, the position information is transmitted to a separation control system, which provides movement authorization to the vehicles in the guideway network to maintain appropriate spacing between the vehicles and to control transfer of passengers or items from one location to another. The position information is also transmitted to the vehicle movement control system to enable the vehicle to be controlled to a stop.